Un día cuidando de Mio-chan
by MeeruRauru
Summary: A Yuuko solo le hizo falta un día de clases sin Mio para darse cuenta de que quería estar siempre con ella. A Yuuko le sorprendió que alguien de su mismo género se le confesara hace tiempo, ¿cómo podrá ahora darse cuenta y aceptar que está enamorada de su amiga Mio-chan?
1. ¡Mio ausente!

**Aclaración: A veces entre dos guiones se expresan los pensamientos de Yuuko y no sus acciones o lo que pasa en la escena.**

-Abro los ojos y me acerco a la ventana- ¡Es un día espléndido! No hay ni una nube en el cielo, el clima es agradable... ¡seguro que hoy es mi día de suerte!

Solo faltaba que hubiera hecho la tarea, pero como Mio siempre me la acaba dejando... ¡Todo irá perfecto! -pienso mientras sonrío y camino hacia la escuela, ya estando frente a la puerta...-

Entro a clase...

-¡Selamat pa-!...¿gi?

Solo estaba a Mai, no veo a Mio-chan en su asiento, ni en ningún lugar de la clase...

-¡Selamat pagi, Mai-chan! -sonreí y la ví concentrada de nuevo en un libro extraño que se titulaba '' _Id Ego - Super Ego_ ''-

-Selamat malam.

-¿Selamat ma-...? -¿No le quedó claro la primera vez?- Bueno da igual, ¿has visto a Mio esta mañana?

-No. -Dijo sin quitar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo-

-Oh... -la tarea...prefiero preocuparme de eso mas tarde- ¿Qué estás leyendo Mai-chan?

Al final pasaron las clases y Mio no apareció... -pienso mientras recojo y guardo las cosas en mi bolsa. Después me dirijo hacia Mai-.

-Mai-chan, ¡vámonos a casa!

En el camino, después de que Mai ignorase mis (geniales) bromas escuchando su música, vuelvo a pensar en Mio... Bien, cuando llege a casa la llamaré, probablemente esté resfriada...

Entro en mi casa...

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

Subo a mi habitación y dejo la bolsa en el escritorio. Probablemente no se moverá de ahí en todo el día.

-Vale, voy a llamarla -cojo el teléfono, tecleo su número y espero...-

-Hola, ¿Mio-chan?

-¿Hola? -tose- ¿Yukko eres tú? -responde con una voz cansada-

-¿Te desperté? hoy no viniste a clase ¿Estás bien?

-No estaba durmiendo -tose- cogí un resfriado por eso no pude ir hoy.

-Que mal... ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa a entregarte la tarea? -Tal vez la excusa fue un poco rebuscada para mí... pero hoy la eché en falta en clases ¡y la verdad es que tenía ganas de verla!-

-¿Eh? -parecía sorprendida- bueno... pásate esta tarde...

-¡OK! nos vemos, no te muevas de ahí ¿eh?

-¿Eres idiot-? -un estornudo interrumpió lo que iba a decir y suspira- hasta luego.

-Jeje, ¡Selamat tinggal!

-Mio colgó en cuanto dije ''selamat''-

-¿Hm? no lo habrá pillado... Qué aburrimiento ¡No puedo esperar!-digo mientras aprieto y sacudo mis manos energéticamente hacia arriba y abajo-

Miro mi bolsa que estaba en el escritorio... Tal vez pueda matar el tiempo haciendo la tar- ¡ESPERA!¡LA TAREA! ¡No copié la tarea!¿Qué le enseño a Mio-chan cuando llegue?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Este fue el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic, ¡si te gustó o viste algún fallo no dudes en decírmelo, me alegrará mucho saber tu opinión!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. ¡Abracadabra!

-Cap. 2-

¡Piensa Yuuko piensa! ¿Y si le doy unos ejercicios aleatorios del libro? Hmm... Mejor no, porque como no lleve los que son y la castiguen por mi culpa... -mi cara puso una expresión de dolor al imaginar los 500 golpes que me caerían- Tal vez debería entrar como si nada y... ¡Ya sé! Antes de que pueda preguntar le enseñare los trucos de magia que no pude mostrarle bien la otra vez, ¡se quedará tan impresionada que seguro que se le olvida el porque fui a su casa!

-Después de practicar, guardo los artilugios en mi mochila amarilla y me visto con la sudadera verde que suelo llevar, unos vaqueros y zapatos amarillos-

-¡Adiós mamá! ¡Me voy a casa de Mio-chan!

-Abro la puerta de la entrada y me dirijo a casa de Mio y miro al cielo- Vaya están apareciendo muchas nubes. Epero que no llueva porque no traje paragüas... -ya en la puerta, toco el timbre pero nadie viene a abrir. Vuelvo a tocar y escucho la voz de Mio gritando:-

-¡Yoshino abre la puerta!¿Estás sorda?

-No, ¡estoy en el baño! -no pude evitar reir un poco al ver la situación de las dos hermanas- -después escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y esta es abierta por Yoshino-

-Ah eres tú Yuuko -me recibió con una sonrisa-

-Buenas tardes. Perdón por las molestias...-dije mirando hacia un lado un poco avergonzada por haberla hecho salir del baño con prisas-

-No te preocupes, a Mio se le subieron los humos junto con la fiebre -ríe un poco-.

Pasa, Mio está arriba en su habitación.

Mientras Yoshino se fue a ver la televisión, yo me quité los zapatos y subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Mio. -Abro lentamente un poco la puerta, asomo la boca y digo en tono susurrante:-

-Mio-chan... ¿estás preparada para la magia?

-¿Eh? ¿Eres tú Yukko? -tose- ¿Qué has dicho? Entra de una vez.

Cuando abro completamente la puerta, me quedo observando a Mio; que está mirándome desde su cama, tapada hasta poco más abajo de la barbilla. Además, no tenía puestos los cubos de madera que suelen sujetar su pelo, y es raro verla sin ellos pues solo sé que se los quita para dormir. Se ve tan adorable... -pienso y me sonrojo un poco. Además, por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte...- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? Serán ''los nervios del escenario''...

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí quieta mirándome fijamente?

-¡Ah! -Me sonrojé por completo- esto... He dicho que si estás preparada para la magia... -Entro y cierro la puerta-.

-¿De qué magia hablas? -me dice un poco enfadada. Creo que quiere la tarea ya... ¡Pero no me rendiré!-

-Río un poco y me acerco a ella sacando una varita roja de mi mochila. Cuando estoy a un lado de su cama me pongo en cunclillas, le doy un pequeño toque con la varita en la cabeza, y esta se vuelve un ramo de flores-

-¡Tachaan! ¿Qué te parece? Poseo el poder de la transformación en mis manos... Es broma -le sonrío-

-¡Increíble Yukko! -salió un poco de las sábanas y aplaudió- -(Mio): Oh no... Son los trucos que intentó enseñarme la otra vez y vino tan enferma que ni se dió cuenta de que se le escaparon todos y yo los ví. Incluso este... Pero mejor no le digo nada, al fin y al cabo lo está haciendo para entretenerme... Yukko siempre es así de amable conmigo-

-Oye Mio-chan, estás sonrojada, ¿acaso imaginaste que Sasahara-senpai te dio este ramo?-digo sonriendo para enfadarla un poco-

-¡¿Eh?!¿Me sonrojé...?-dijo en voz baja para sí misma- ¿...Sasahara-senpai? ¡¿Eres idiota?! -me da un golpe en la cabeza, pero tiene tan poca fuerza que me sorprendo- ¡Déjame Yukko, ahora no estoy para que me saques de quicio! -se vuelve a acostar mirando para el lado contrario-

-Perdóname Mio-chan...¡solo estaba de broma! -me ignora- venga Mio-chan... -dejo el ramo en la mesita que tiene al lado y me subo un poco a la cama para alcanzarla y agarrarle del brazo- venga... todavía me quedan más trucos de magia... -Mio me miró por un momento y se volvió a sonrojar-.

-Vale... dejo que me muestres otro. -(Mio): no puedo creer que me haya sonrojado pensando en Yukko... y me haya visto. Yukko no sabe aún que lo que siento por Sasahara-senpai no es nada comparado con lo que me hace sentir el estar con ella...-.

-Me levanté y saqué una baraja de cartas de mi mochila pero sin mostrar la parte de los símbolos, pues eran todo ases. ¡Así hay un 0% de probabilidades de fallar este truco!- ¡Muy bien, sigamos con el espectáculo!

-Mio volvió a levantarse un poco para verme mejor hacer el truco y yo me dispuse a hacer la presentación de este-

-Ahora, Mio-chan, -empiezo a barajar las cartas y se las muestro boca abajo- escoge la carta que tu quieras.

-Vale...-coge una de las cartas y se queda mirándola- -(Mio): oh, un as de corazones, vaya sorpresa...(dice sarcásticamente)- -suspira y me mira-.

-Memorízala bien porque ahora voy a cogerla y barajarla con las demás cartas, y la carta que te mostraré será la que estabas pensando.-cojo su carta- ¡Poderes mentales al ataque!-digo mientras barajo rápidamente las cartas- solo bromeo -la miro y sonrío. Pero ella evita mirarme a la cara. ¿Sigue enfadada?-

-Mio-chan... -paro de barajar- si te molesto puedo irme si quieres... Entiendo que en tu estado no tengas ganas de magia... -digo y cojo mi mochila para guardar las cartas, pero justo antes de que pueda meterlas...-

-¡No! no quiero que te vayas... -dice mientras mira hacia otro lado un poco sonrojada con la boca tapada con la manta-

-Perdón, ¿que has dicho? No escuché bien...

-¡Que no quiero que te vayas! -gritó- Aún no has visto mi truco...-mira hacia otro lado- Acerca tu oreja.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Mio-chan? -me acerqué como ella dijo- ¿me vas a sacar una moneda? -digo impaciente y contenta al ver que ella también quiere participar-

Cuando ya estoy cerca de ella, noto como los labios de Mio-chan me besan suavemente la oreja...¿Los labios de Mio-chan?¿En mi oreja?¿Besándome?-me sonrojé- Miré a Mio, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y las dos estábamos completamente rojas. Solo pude quedarme de piedra mirándola y decir...

 _-_ ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Pensé que el capítulo anterior era algo corto... así que aquí lo hice un poco más largo. Espero que te gustara, ¡gracias por leer y hasta el próximo!**


End file.
